wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Watch Him Die
} |arg= } |name=Watch Him Die |description=Defeat Krik'thir the Gatewatcher in Azjol-Nerub on Heroic Difficulty while Watcher Gashra, Watcher Narjil and Watcher Silthik are still alive. |image=Achievement_Dungeon_AzjolUppercity_25man |width=28em |type= } }} Watch Him Die is a Lich King heroic achievement needed for the Glory of the Hero achievement, rewarding the Reins of the Red Proto-Drake. Strategy There is more than one known successful strategy for this achievement. One of these methods involves zerging/nuking the boss, while another involves one person kiting as many mobs as possible up the corridor to the entrance while the remaining 4 people nuke the boss down within approximately 1 minute. This second method, as of patch 3.0.8, does not work as the mobs are leashed and the entire encounter will reset if mobs are pulled out of the room. The intended method is to eliminate all adds except for the three watchers and then engage the boss. The boss is burned down while the watchers are left alive. This can be difficult due to the watchers' web wrap ability, and the Blinding Webs ability of watcher Narjil. A well geared group is highly desirable for this fight, and group makeup can be swapped around as required, but strategy will be different to the one following. A known successful group combination for the zerging method achievement is: *Protection Warrior *Holy Priest *Elemental Shaman *Arcane/Fire Mage *Destruction Warlock As the pull is initiated, all DPS is focused on Krik'thir, and his adds are effectively ignored. The holy priest can shackle a shadowcaster as the boss is pulled, then follow with a Divine Hymn to crowd control multiple mobs. The tank uses Challenging Shout to tank everything else, and probably shortly follows with shield wall at their discretion. Heroism or Bloodlust is blown, and all cooldowns are used to hold aggro and maximize DPS in the shortest time possible. If done correctly, this fight should be over in approximately 35 seconds. Poison cleansing totem should be up, and the Shaman can also cast Earth Elemental Totem to taunt adds and keep them off the tank for a vital few seconds. Another known but highly dangerous group would involve: *Protection Paladin *Holy Paladin *Frostfire Mage *Arcane Mage *Demonology Warlock w/ Metamorphosis In this group makeup, sole priority is burst damage. If this boss is not dead within 20 seconds, then odds are it will be a wipe. Cooldowns must be used right away in order to obtain the highest burst DPS possible. The use of free action potions is vital in these fights due to the three seperate watchers and the one web-wrap ability. So long as the DPS is high enough, this achievement is do-able. When the ground shakes and small adds are summoned these can be AoE'd to keep them off the healer, but it may be risky as it will likely break Divine Hymn and wipe the group anyway. Some aspects of this fight can be attributed purely to luck, such as fixates and web wraps/disorient. Do not be surprised if this takes a lot of time and money in an undergeared group. Requirements and Consumables *Flasks and Buff food on all party members will reduce the time in which this fight will last, and thus increase your chances of staying alive. *Due to the nature of the nearby Watcher adds, a Free Action Potion should be used to avoid disorient effects and possibly Web Wrap effects which can easily destroy a group in seconds. *Proper group makeup in order to maximize survivability and DPS for the zerging method is also highly desirable. See also * * Videos External links Category:Azjol-Nerub